Life after Breaking Dawn
by MiiZZiiT
Summary: Me, Amzyfellowjacoblover and SooRetox's are having a competition. Here is what I came up with. It's set after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee and Jacob are married with 5 kids. Read Amzyfellowjacoblover and SooRetox's stories and tell us who you think wins!


Ok. This is me, **Amzyfellowjacoblover** and **SooRetox's** competition story we came up with. It has to be related with Twilight, have in it:

_**Lemon, **_

_**Spaztard, **_

_**Fish, **_

_**Amy, **_

_**Frank, **_

_**Paramore, **_

_**Shizz, **_

_**Chewing Gum, **_

_**Deserved,**_

_**are you guys msning tonight**_**? **

in that order and it has to have over 800 words.

My story is a sequel to Breaking Dawn. In my story Renesmee is grown up and married to Jacob and they have 5 kids. 3 girls and 2 boys. In order of age from oldest to youngest there is: Jason, Chelsea, Chris, Poppy and Amy. In my story they all grow up faster than normal children as Renesmee grew up fast but since they have Jacob in them, it doesn't show as much. Jason looks 19, but is really 17 years old; Chelsea looks 17, but is really just 15; Chris looks 16, but is 14; Poppy looks 15 but is almost 13; and Amy looks 2 but is really 1 and half. If that makes sense. LOL. My story is in Poppy's point of view.

Here is my attempt:

I walked in to the kitchen when I noticed something.

"Muuuuuum!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" she yelled back from somewhere in the house.

"Where did my **lemon** go? I put it on the table to go get something and when I came back it was gone!" I whined.

"Oh shut-up you **spaztard**," Jason said, coming and standing in the doorway holding a drink, with a lemon slice on the rip of the glass.

"Hey you idiot! I was going to put that in my **lemon**ade! Where's the rest of it?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am saving it to put on my **fish** I am going to have for tea," he said, before turning round and walking away.

Great. There were no more **lemon**s in the fruit bowl. And limes didn't go as well with **lemon**ade as **lemon**s did.

I picked up my drink and went through to the living room, where Jason and Chris were sitting on the sofa watching **Amy**, crawling around on the floor.

She had grown up slower than the rest of us had, which meant she had more of dad in her than mum. We all mainly had mum in us. I had dad's russet skin tone, mum's bronze curly hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Jason looked just like Dad, his hair was straight and came down to his shoulders, but it was the same bronze colour as mums. He also had mums eyes. Chelsea looked just like mum but had dad's dark brown hair. Chris was pale, like mum, and had curly dark brown hair, and mums brown eyes. But **Amy** was pale, had dads brown hair, that was straight and almost reached her shoulders, and was the only one with dads eyes.

Suddenly **Amy** sat up and began wailing. Seriously. Thats the only way to describe it. She just sat there and started bawling her eyes out for no reason.

Suddenly mum came running in, which surprised me. She was always with dad in her room. And the annoying thing about having such great senses like I did, was that you could hear what they were doing. It was totally gross. Did they want to have 6 kids?

She came and scooped up **Amy**, and began shushing her.

"Hey, mum? Can I go round to **Frank**'s house tomorrow?" Chris asked looking at her hopefully. I snorted inwardly. The only reason he wanted to go to **Frank**'s house was because his parents were always out so they could do whatever they wanted. He had come home with a terrible hangover last time and had yelled at us all before storming up to his room and falling asleep for the rest of the day.

"If you want dear," mum said, obviously not paying attention. She was pulling **Amy**'s hand from her hair, and telling her no. She didn't learn as fast as us either.

I ignored them and decided to go up to my room. I went on my laptop for a but but no one was on so I went over to my speakers and plugged my iPOD in. **Paramore** blared out the speakers at full volume. I would get in trouble again and told to turn it down but whatever. It didn't sound as good when it was quiet. I decided to do some drawing. I don't know why, I just did. So I went and got some paper, a pencil and went to my glass wall to draw the view.

It wasn't much of a view. We lived in the middle of a forest, in the small town of Grayland **(seriously. Near Forks on the West Coast of America in Washington there is a small town called Grayland!)** . And it sure lived up to its name. It nearly always rained there and they sky was forever grey.

I hated it here. We were going to move soon though. They didn't want to move. My grandparents and great grandparents all lived here and so did my dad pack.

My family isn't any ordinary family, you see. My grandparents are vampires, my mum is half vampire half human and my dad is a werewolf.

"POPPY! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" my Mum yelled at me.

**Shizz.** This wasn't going to be good.

I walked downstairs, not bothering to turn my music down. Paramore blared out the whole way down the stairs.

"POPPY!" mum yelled again as I walked in through the door, "Ah. There you are! Urgh. Would you turn that horrible music down! I can't hear myself think! It's upsetting **Amy** too," she said, rocking Amy back and foth and shushing her.

"What did you want me for mum?" I asked, I knew she had something else to say.

"Yeah mum, what did you want me for too?" Chris asked. He had found some **chewing gum**, and was chewing like mad, with hs mouth open.

"I am going to the chip shop. What do you want for tea?" mum asked us, still rocking **Amy.**

So thats what Jason meant when he said he was going to use the lemon on his **fish**. Urgh.

"I'll have chicken nuggets," I told her, before walking back upstairs.

As I walked into my room I was met by **Paramore** blaring out Emergency.

_" Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it **deserved** to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you **deserved** to be alive "_

I sighed and sat down at my desk. Surely someone would be on MSN now. I opened by laptop and drummed my finger on the desk while it turned on.

_" And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it "_

I sang along while my computer began to sign me in to MSN. Finally I was able to see who was on MSN.

My best mate, Chrissy was online so I started speaking to her.

**Poppy**

heeeey

**Chrissy**

hey babes! hows you?

**Poppy**

i'm great thanks you?

**Chrissy**

i'm fab thanks babe ;)

**Poppy**

wubu2?

**Chrissy**

nm babe. you?

**Poppy**

not much either. had a really boring day. lol :L

**Chrissy**

same. :L

Then a few minutes later my other best friend, Martine came on so I created a 3 way conversation.

**Poppy**

hey Martine ;)

**Chrissy**

heey babes!

**Martine**

hey you guys. whats up?

**Poppy**

not much. ceiling. light. kinda boring really. lol :L

**Martine**

lol

**Chrissy**

haha.

**Martine**

god. i am so bored.

**Poppy**

same. i've been stuck in the house all day

**Martine**

aww. poor you. i went to New Look today :) got some new shoes

**Chrissy**

oooooh what type?

**Martine**

heels ;)

**Poppy**

awesome!

"Chelsea! Poppy! Tea!" mum yelled up the stairs. Ah hell.

**Poppy**

sorry. gtg for t now.

**Chrissy**

aw man. i will speak to you later then

**Martine**

same here

**Poppy**

ok. **a****re you guys msning tonight?**

**Matine**

sure will be ;)

**Chrissy**

same with me ;)

**Poppy**

great. cya later then :)

"POPPY! Come on! Tea's on the table!" mum yelled at me.

"Coming!" I yelled back, signing out and shutting my laptop before heading downstairs.

_**So? What do you think? Remember to read Amzyfellowjacoblover's and SooRetrox's stories too! xD **_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
